Thé Vert
by Skua Flaaffy
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un jeu stupide, pour passer le temps.   Celui qui tombe amoureux a perdu.   Ce jeu... qui l'a gagné, finalement ? 0ne-Shot, TYL!8018.


Titre : Thé vert. Titre très étrange, que moi-même je ne comprends pas vraiment. Qui n'a en fait aucun rapport avec le contenu. Au début c'était « verre d'eau », alors vous plaignez pas.

Base : Katekyô Hitman Reborn!

Genre : One-shot. J'ai honte de le dire, mais « romance »... allergiques à la mièvrerie, ne fuyez pas pour autant, il n'y aura pas de belles déclarations pleines de bons sentiments, ce n'est pas mon genre. Enfin... pas de « Je t'aime ! Moi aussi ! ». Franchement, vous voyez Yamamoto et Hibari se dire se genre de choses... ? Pas moi. Vraiment très éloigné de ce que j'écris habituellement. La torture qu'à été l'écriture de ce truc m'a au moins permis de renforcer mon opinion comme quoi je ne suis pas faite pour écrire des choses sérieuses.

Disclamer : Tout est à Akira Amano (sauf le scénario de l'OS... mais franchement, y a-t-il de quoi de vanter... ?)

Pairing : Hein, quoi ? ... Bon, d'accord, vous avez gagné. TYL!8018. Mais... Si vous cherchez un lemon, passez votre chemin. Pour le lime, par contre...

Rating : J'ai longtemps hésité, mais finalement T me semble le plus approprié. Que se soit pour le léger yaoi ou pour les sous-entendus sanglants (nous parlons d'Hibari, après tout).

Résumé : Ce n'était qu'un jeu stupide, pour passer le temps. « Celui qui tombe amoureux a perdu. » Ce jeu... qui l'a gagné, finalement ?

Note 1 : Apparemment, le Tsuna du futur aurait les cheveux plus longs (des extensions capillaires ?), et serait plus fort et plus classe que dix ans plus tôt. Plus fort, je n'en doute pas – ce n'est pas bien difficile – mais plus classe ? Ça mérite réflexion... Enfin bref, je suis partie du principe que son caractère était à peu près le même que dans le passé – le présent – mais en un peu plus mûr. Ça n'a pas vraiment une importance capitale, vu qu'il ne sera présent que pendent quelques lignes.

**Thé Vert**

Il porta doucement la tasse à ses lèvres en fusillant du regard l'homme assis en face de lui. Le liquide brûlant lui apporta un peu de réconfort dans cette journée où tous les herbivores avaient, semblait-il, décidé de lui pourrir la vie.

Le regard fixé sur Kusakabe, il reposa calmement sa tasse sur la table basse devant lui et pris une légère inspiration.

« Et alors ? »

L'autre afficha un air vaguement gêné qui agaça profondément Hibari. Il n'y avait donc que des lavettes dans cette ville ? Son second se tortilla un instant sur place, avec l'air d'espérer échapper au regard de son supérieur. Peine perdue.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette mascarade, » lâcha-t-il, bien qu'il fut persuadé que son second s'en doutait.

« Eh bien, le dixième pense que c'est une occasion de se détendre en ces temps de guerre...»

Regard acéré demandant « Ce ne sera donc qu'un prétexte ? ». Kusakabe se rattrapa maladroitement, de fines gouttes de sueur glissant le long de ses tempes.

« Hum, je veux dire... cela ferait probablement plaisir au dixième si tu... »

« Pourquoi aurais-je envie de faire plaisir à cette pitoyable chose ? »

Kusakabe se figea un instant, s'attendant presque à entendre une explosion et un « Comment oses-tu parler du dixième du nom de cette manière ? » Mais heureusement, Gokudera n'était pas là – qu'aurait-il fait là, d'ailleurs ? – Kusakabe chercha en vain un argument susceptible de convaincre Hibari.

« Eh bien... je pense que... »

« Qui sera là ? » l'interrompit Hibari d'un voix grave, prêtant au sujet une importance capitale qu'il ne possédait pas.

« Les autres gardiens, je suppose... Sans doute aussi quelques amis de la famille. »

Hibari grimaça en reprenant sa tasse de thé. « Amis de la famille, » cela signifiait forcément « Dino Cavallone. » Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir cet homme agaçant. Mais peut-être serait-il retenu par quelque affaire en Italie... ?

« ... Rokudo Mukuro sera-t-il également présent ? » demanda-t-il finalement après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé qui commençait à refroidir.

« Probablement pas, » grimaça Kusakabe en se disant que la seule chose qui aurait pu intéresser Hibari était bien entendu la seule chose irréalisable.

« Ce qui réduit à zéro les probabilité que je me rende à cette fête stupide, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque, cherchant à signifier que cette conversation inutile s'arrêtait là.

Hibari poussa un léger soupir. Vraiment, il n'y avait que les herbivores pour faire des choses aussi stupides et sans intérêt. Et en plus, ils osaient lui demander, à lui, de venir ? Quels imbéciles... Il promena son regard sur la pièce qui les entourait. Les panneaux japonais étaient fermés, ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Personne ne viendrait les déranger s'il décidait d'abréger la vie de Kusakabe.

Hibari sortit de ses réflexions morbides et tourna son regard vers son second en voyant que celui-ci allait reprendre la parole.

« Mais c'est pour toi que le dixième organise cette fête ! Et puis les autres gardiens seront heureux de te voir. Surtout Yamamoto Takeshi, il a l'air de t'apprécier... »

Et voilà, l'argument de « ça lui ferait plaisir... » revenait au galop. Voyant que ça ne marchait pas avec Sawada, Kusakabe avait décidé d'utiliser Yamamoto comme appât. Qui a dit que fréquenter Hibari ne rendait pas légèrement manipulateur ? Il faudrait qu'il songe à mordre à mort son second, pour lui apprendre le respect. Son dressage était manifestement à refaire.

Le regard d'Hibari se plissa, se rendant compte de ce qu'impliquait la phrase de Kusakabe. Alors comme ça, il essayait de l'avoir par les sentiments ? Ça, c'était un coup bas. Et il espérait vraiment l'avoir aussi facilement ? Quel imbécile... Pourquoi diable aurait-il voulu faire plaisir à ce demeuré qui s'amusait à casser les fenêtres du lycée ? Bon d'accord, un certain nombre d'années avaient passé depuis ce petit incident, et Yamamoto était devenu un peu moins stupide qu'avant, mais cela ne changeait rien. Bon, d'accord, il était même devenu un bel homme avec lequel Hibari aimait passer certaines de ses nuits, par distraction, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Il se figea, se rendant compte de l'ambiguïté de ses pensées. N'allez pas imaginer quoi que ce soit : il n'aimait pas cet herbivore appelé Yamamoto Takeshi. Il appréciait effectivement son corps et les sensations agréables qu'il lui procurait, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Ils avaient juste décidé tous les deux que ce n'était pas une mauvaise manière de passer le temps, et Hibari devait avouer que ces nuits en compagnie de l'épéiste étaient loin d'être désagréables.

Il avaient décidé d'un commun accord que tout cela serait comme un simple jeu dont la règle serait « Celui qui tombe amoureux a perdu. » Tout s'arrêterait si cela devenait sérieux de quelque manière que ce soit. Hibari ne souhaitait pas d'attaches. Malheureusement, ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai...

Il revint à la réalité. Son regard se porta sur l'homme en face de lui.

Un petit « Tss... » réprobateur sortit de ses lèvres, et Kusakabe se figea sur place, certain qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'on retrouverait bientôt son corps sanguinolent dans un caniveau, ses organes répandus un peu plus loin.

Hibari caressa distraitement Hibird, à la recherche de la punition qu'il pourrait infliger à son second. Quelque chose de sournois et de cruel... il pourrait aussi se contenter de le mordre à mort et d'abandonner son cadavre sur le pas de la porte de Sawada, histoire de lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de défier Hibari Kyoya.

De fil en aiguille, son esprit se reporta sur l'épéiste . Et une une image s'imposa à son esprit : deux grands yeux ambres qui le fixaient d'un air accusateur. « J'aurais tant aimé que tu sois là... On ne se voit presque jamais, tu es tellement solitaire. Ne sommes-nous pas amis ? ».

Il soupira. L'imagination était vraiment une chose dangereuse. Il doutait que cet imbécile soit du genre à tomber dans le mélodramatique de cette manière. C'était justement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait choisi.

Il se figea. « deux grands yeux ambres » ? ... ça n'allait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Donner des noms de pierres précieuses aux yeux d'une personnes étaient les premiers pas vers la folie. Or, contrairement à une rumeur locale, Hibari n'était pas fou... enfin, pas au sens où on l'entend. « Ne sommes-nous pas amis ? » ... et depuis quand était-il l'ami de cet herbivore ?

Hibari grimaça, consterné de ne pas réussir à se mentir à lui-même, et cela même s'il faisait, comme souvent, preuve d'une mauvaise foi évidente.

Il fusilla Kusakabe du regard. Sérieusement, pourquoi fallait-il que le dixième veuille faire une fête pour souhaiter son anniversaire à lui, Hibari Kyoya, qui n'avais pourtant rien demandé ? Tss... et puis franchement, organiser une fête d'anniversaire... quand il pensait à ce mot, Hibari avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'école maternelle. Sawada Tsunayoshi ne grandirait-il donc jamais ? Ils étaient en guerre, oui ou non ?

« J'y réfléchirai, » dit-il platement. Évidemment, Kusakabe le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il était bien trop fier pour donner une réponse positive de manière explicite, mais Hibari préférait laisser planer le doute. Une fois là-bas, il pourrait toujours feindre d'être présent uniquement pour les boissons, non ? ... non.

Kusakabe réprima un sourire. Hibari était parfois si prévisible...

Le regard glacial que lui lança soudain son supérieur lui donna l'impression d'être en plein voyage inter-galactique pour visiter les objets transneptuniens, où la température devait avoisiner les moins deux-cent quarante degrés Celsius.

Lorsqu'Hibari ouvrit la bouche, Kusakabe était à peu près certain qu'il allait lui demander de s'ouvrir le ventre, ou quelque chose dans le genre, et qu'on retrouverait plus tard son cadavre abandonné sur un trottoir anonyme.

« Va me chercher du thé. Celui-ci est froid. »

(...)

Avançant à pas mesurés dans le rue silencieuse, Yamamoto Takeshi enfouit ses mains plus profondément dans les poches de son pantalon. On avait beau être en Mai, le froid ne semblait pas décidé à abandonner la partie. Pire que cela, un fin brouillard déliait ses tentacules sur le bitume encore chaud du soleil de printemps. Hibari devait vraiment être de mauvaise humeur. Il détestait la brume.

Yamamoto laissa un moment ses pensées vagabonder au gré de la fine brise qui soufflait sur ses cheveux. La lune était presque invisible à cause du brouillard, mais sa route était éclairée par les lampadaires qui déversaient le lumière jaunâtre dans les rues.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans la chambre d'hôtel, Hibari l'attendait déjà. Tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil en bois de merisier pâle en face d'une table du même matériau, il sirotait un thé vert en observant la ville en contre-bas à travers l'immense baie vitrée. La pièce était à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité, et seule les lumières de la ville répandaient leur clarté blafarde sur les cheveux noirs du jeune homme, donnant à son visage une apparence éthérée. Il tourna lentement les yeux vers Yamamoto, l'observant à travers ses cils baissés.

Le gardien de la pluie s'approcha à pas lents, avant de finalement prendre place sur la chaise en face de son homologue. Yamamoto avisa une autre tasse de thé de style japonais, remplie d'un liquide vaguement verdâtre. Il la prit délicatement dans ses mains et bu à petites gorgées. Comme il s'y attendait, le breuvage était froid, posé là depuis trop longtemps.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, aucune parole n'avais été échangée. Généralement, ils ne se parlaient presque pas durant ces nuits. Seuls quelques mots étaient prononcés. Yamamoto ouvrit la bouche, se décidant à rompre l'agréable silence feutré de la pièce.

« Est-ce que tu comptes venir ? » Il savait qu'Hibari comprendrait le sens de sa question.

« Peut-être. Il y aura de la nourriture ? » Hibari avait à peine levé les yeux de son thé. Il avait posé sa question d'une voix mesurée mais quelque peu indifférente.

« Euh... probablement, » répondit maladroitement Yamamoto, pris au dépourvu par cette question étrange et tellement peu digne d'Hibari. Celui-ci releva les yeux et lui lança un regard perçant.

Il se leva gracieusement de son fauteuil et s'approcha de Yamamoto à pas lents. Il appuya ses mains sur les accoudoirs est pencha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son homologue.

« Tu aimerais que je vienne ? » souffla-t-il doucement contre son oreille.

Yamamoto haussa les épaules en réprimant un frissonnement. Il posa une main contre la nuque d'Hibari, rapprochant leurs visages au point que leurs nez se touchaient.

« Je pense que tu pourrais te détendre de temps en temps, » dit calmement Yamamoto avec un doux sourire.

Hibari esquissa un mouvement de recul, mais la main de Yamamoto lui empêchait toute retraite et le maintenait en place. N'importe quelle personne voyant cette scène de l'extérieur aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, mais Yamamoto savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Hibari considérait que s'embrasser donnerait trop de profondeur à leur relation, et il ne désirait pas cela.

Le gardien de la pluie commença à jouer négligemment avec la cravate d'Hibari. Celui-ci prit un meilleur appui sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, puis posa son genou sur l'entrejambe de Yamamoto avec un léger sourire provocateur. Celui-ci grimaça. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la proximité de l'autre l'excitait à ce point.

Il enleva sa main de la nuque d'Hibari, et celui-ci se releva d'un geste souple. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'ils étaient proches de cette manière là. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait _autre chose_.

La règle du jeu était « Celui qui tombe amoureux a perdu. » Au fil du temps, c'était justement devenu autre chose qu'un jeu. Plus profond, plus intense. Ils en étaient tous deux parfaitement conscients, mais aucun des deux n'osait parler.

Hibari s'assit paresseusement sur le lit et poussa un léger bâillement. Son regard glissa sur Yamamoto, toujours assis dans son fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix que Yamamoto perçu comme étant impatiente.

Il avait tout d'abord été surpris de voir qu'Hibari se laissait dominer si facilement. Peu après, il avait compris : lui, ne dominait que sur le plan physique du terme. Mais c'était Hibari qui le contrôlait, qui menait la danse.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le lit. Hibari lui jeta un regard lascif. Yamamoto grimaça. S'il commençait comme ça, il n'allait vraiment pas pouvoir ce contrôler. Lorsque leurs visages furent suffisamment proches, le gardien du nuage lui donna un petit coup de langue sur le lobe d'oreille. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant que son cerveau ne se mette définitivement en pause fut le regard vibrant de désir d'Hibari.

(...)

Le premier sentiment de Tsuna avait d'abord été un étonnement plein d'incompréhension. Il ne s'attendait _vraiment_ pas à ce qu'Hibari vienne. Il se doutait que son gardien du nuage avait de nombreuses choses plus intéressantes à faire, et cette fête était surtout un prétexte pour détendre ses autres gardiens, que la guerre contre les Millefiore mettait à cran.

A l'étonnement s'était succédé l'inquiétude. Peut-être Hibari ne venait-il pas pour ça, peut-être était-il juste là pour les mordre à mort car ils faisaient trop de bruit, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

A l'inquiétude s'était succédée la peur, lorsqu'Hibari s'était dirigé vers lui. Il était, à ce moment, presque sûr que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Hibari s'était contenté de le fixer, puis avait dit d'un air calme « Au moindre petit débordement, je vous mords tous à mort. »

A la peur s'était enfin succédé le soulagement, quand Hibari l'avait laissé en plan et était simplement allé vers la table garnie de nourriture, où il s'était servi une tasse de thé vert (« Pour être sobre lorsque je vous éclaterai la figure »), et était sorti sur le balcon de l'immeuble, sans un regard en arrière.

Toutes ces actions s'étaient succédées dans le plus profond silence, l'assistance étant trop choquée de voir qu'Hibari était venu pour prononcer le moindre mot.

Les conversations avaient peu à peu repris, et cela ressemblait maintenant à une fête parfaitement normale entre amis.

Tsuna poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Tout se passait bien. C'est le cœur léger qu'il rejoignit Kyoko et Haru, qui papotaient tranquillement en mangeant divers plats – il avait intérdit Bianchi de participer à l'organisation du buffet.

Appuyé contre la rambarde en sirotant son verre d'eau, Hibari observait le ciel d'un air songeur. D'énormes nuages grisâtres cachaient la Lune. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, » lâcha une voix grave derrière lui.

Il ne se retourna pas. De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne assez courageuse – ou inconsciente – pour oser venir le déranger pendant qu'il rêvassait.

« Je suis seulement là pour profiter de l'alcool et de la nourriture, » lâcha-t-il, ne se rendant probablement pas compte que le fait qu'il ne tienne dans sa main qu'une simple tasse de thé démentait ses propos.

Yamamoto vint s'appuyer contre la rambarde à côté de lui en le regarda joyeusement. Il faisait partie de ces rares personnes à donner l'impression qu'il souriaient même quand leur expression était neutre.

« Tu as vu la décoration ? Kyoko et Haru se sont surpassées ! » dit-il joyeusement en montrant la-dite salle derrière eux.

Hibari n'avais même pas eu la curiosité d'observer la décoration en détail. La salle – louée pour l'occasion – avait effectivement été décorée, mais avec un goût plus que douteux. Hibari ne doutait pas que Lambo et I-Pin aient participé à la décoration. Même adolescents, ces deux là avaient toujours des goûts particuliers.

Préférant ne faire aucun commentaire sur les ballons à motifs de vaches et la banderole écrite en chinois, il reporta son attention sur Yamamoto. Il réprima à grande peine un mouvement de recul. Le visage de l'épéiste était bien plus proche que ce qu'il avait cru. Cet herbivore s'était-il approché pendant qu'il observait la salle ? Probablement.

Hibari n'aimait vraiment pas le regard de Yamamoto à cet instant là. Il était calme, mais au fond de ses prunelles brillait une petite flamme. Durant leurs ébats, les yeux de du gardien de la plus étaient toujours gorgés de désir, mais ce n'était pas le même regard. Le regard qu'il avait là était _tendre_. Bien trop tendre.

Hibari posa sa tasse de thé sur la rambarde, puis appuya ses mains sur les épaules de Yamamoto et le repoussa en le fusillant du regard.

« Ce n'est qu'un jeu, » dit-il d'un ton sans réplique en le regardant d'un air accusateur.

« Ce n'est plus tout à fait vrai... n'est-ce pas, Kyoya ? » Et cette cette tendresse qui ne voulait pas quitter ses yeux !

Hibari ferma les yeux, appréciant malgré lui la manière chaude dont l'épéiste prononçait son prénom. Il soupira légèrement. Il ne supportait pas cela. Il ne laisserait pas Yamamoto avoir le dessus aussi facilement !

« Takeshi, » dit-il en savourant le roulement de chaque syllabe dans ses cordes vocales. Il remarqua avec plaisir les léger frissons qui courraient sur la peau de l'épéiste. Il releva les yeux vers lui en lui jetant un regard provoquant.

« ... « Celui qui tombe amoureux a perdu. » C'était la règle de ce jeu »

Yamamoto ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer en attendant la suite.

« Cet accord tacite disait que si cela devenait sérieux, tout s'arrêterait et le jeu serait terminé. »

« Je... »

Hibari le fusilla du regard, l'obligeant à se taire. Lentement, le gardien du nuage posa sa main sous son menton, tout en continuant de le regarder fixement. Son pouce caressant doucement sa cicatrice, Hibari poussa un léger soupir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel et aux nuages qui roulaient paresseusement dans la nuit. La pluie tomberait bientôt.

Sans vraiment réfléchir – son cerveau avait décidé d'abandonner la partie depuis bien longtemps –, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Yamamoto, et goûta enfin ses lèvres. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait – vaguement – imaginé, elles n'étaient pas douces et souples, mais plutôt rêches et gercées. Il avait une fine coupure sur le côté droit, reste probable d'un combat qu'il avait mené peu de temps auparavant. Hibari aimait ça. Cette violence, cette force. Il pouvait sentir le sourire du gardien de la pluie contre sa peau.

Hibari prit la nuque de Yamamoto pour approfondir le contact. Il avait toujours détesté voir les couples s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans les rues, n'hésitant d'ailleurs pas à les mordre à mort si l'envie le prenait. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans une rue.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta enfin de Yamamoto, un léger sourire avait ourlé ses lèvres. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux en sentant quelques gouttes de pluie tomber sur ses joues.

« Ce jeu... nous l'avons perdu tous les deux. »

FIN

Oh, non, c'est déjà fini ! Comme c'est triste, snif...

Je pourrais avoir des tas de choses à dire sur cet OS, comme par exemple : « j'en ai bavé pour respecter les caractères, mais finalement ça a foiré ! », ou encore « je suis contente d'avoir enfin terminé ce truc qui ce promenait dans mes tiroirs depuis trop plombes ! », y'a aussi : « vous pourriez avoir l'impression que ce n'est pas fini, mais je n'écrirai pas de suite, quoi qu'on me dise. »

Mais je ne dirai rien, parce que ça n'intéresse personne (même moi ça m'intéresserait pas). Je dirai juste ceci :

« En ce moment, profitez de notre promotion exceptionnelle : une review donnée = une réponse offerte !* »

* Les délais de livraison de la réponse sont cependant hautement variables.


End file.
